papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi
Luigi, Mario's younger brother, is a character in the Paper Mario series. He is a character in the Mario Series overall. He appears as in NPC throughout most the series. However, he makes his first time being playable in Super Paper Mario. In Paper Mario you find him in Mario's House. He doesn't do much in the first game except write a diary detailing Mario's adventures in the game and referencing other Mario adventures and games. Usually after a chapter in the game has been completed, Luigi is found outside of the house on a rock, block, or doing something else. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door he plays a bigger role but is mostly offscreen. By asking him while he's in Rougeport he will inform Mario of the chronicles of his adventure in the Waffle Kingdom to save Princess Eclair. One other part of this adventure is that he has party members throughout the game too. Such include a Blooper, Buzzy Beetle, and Crazy Daisy, among others, and are similiar to Mario's party in the Paper Mario games as his party is comprised of mostly different species of enemies in the regular game franchise. In Super Paper Mario he has the special ability to jump higher than the rest of the party members. In Super Paper Mario he is captured by Count Bleck and is brainwashed. He assumes the role of Mr. L, one of Count Bleck's highest ranking minions. You first see him in Chapter 4-4 when you fight him. After you beat him, he unleashes Brobot to fight. After you beat him, Mr. L runs away. In Chapter 6-1, after the kingdom is destroyed, he shows up again to take the broken Pure Heart. He uses Brobot L-Type to fight the heroes. Brobot is destroyed for good this time. Luigi is later found by Mario in chapter 7-1, then he joins the group on their quest. In Chapter 8, during his final battle is against Dimentio, Luigi beats him. But Dimentio then uses a suicidal attack on him. He then takes control of Luigi, and later fuses him with the Chaos Heart to become Super Dimentio. He is later rescued after Mario and the others beat Super Dimentio. Trivia *In the second installment of Paper Mario, Luigi's tales are "true". But Luigi is modest about his adventure. *In Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Luigi's adventures are novelized and empasized. *He has a diary that references Mario Party, Golf, and Kart. *Luigi is afraid of ghosts and is in fact a coward. However, in Super Paper Mario, he has a bold personality and usually puts his duty at work. *In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, he appears during the ending credits at the very beginning of the parade. He is the flagman. This is referenced at the end of Paper Mario as he is the flagman of the parade during the ending credits too. *Luigi becomes jealous of Goombario upon meeting the first time, that he is joining Mario on his "adventure" without him tagging along. *''Super Paper Mario'' is the only game where in the epilogue, Luigi does not question Mario on how his partners are doing, due to joining Mario on his adventure for the first time in the Paper Mario series. Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Thousand Year Door Characters Category:Super Paper Mario Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Goomba Village and Toad Town Category:Rogueport Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Super Paper Mario 3 Characters